Rise Of The Red Lion
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Masrur has been having dreams about his past and the mysterious boy who invades them. Not knowing what they mean or who the boy is, he is left with questions. While looking for answers, he found that he could be one of them. At the same time the world is giving off an aura of uncertainty for the future, but what does this have to do with Masrur? Only time will tell.


_**Story: Rise Of The Red Lion**_

_**Rating: M (The Occasional Curse Word)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: None **_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hello everyone, I am writing another fanfiction requested by the wonderful Blue-Hart. I'm very grateful to him as he has been sticking by me since I left so I had to repay him in some way. I hope you all like it and I hope that you are pleased with my new writing style. Well, it isn't really new. I just tested myself by adding more detail to certain scenarios since they used to seem a bit dry. Either way, if anything catches your eye that doesn't look right send me a private message so I can look into it. And if you have any requests yourself remember that I complete most stories one at a time unless you are requesting a one-shot or short story. Enjoy! **_

The sound of glass shattering made him jump, the shadows of a struggle made his eyes grow wide, and the suffocating smell of smoke filled his lungs and made his chest burn. In all of this commotion he could only cry, there was nothing else he could do. He was scared to know what was going on inside of the little room while he hid away within the wall. But he wasn't alone, there was someone holding him close, trying to keep him calm while whispering reassuring words in his ear. He wouldn't stop sobbing though, he just couldn't. Suddenly the room grew quiet, too quiet.

The next sound sent a visible chill down the spine of the person holding him as the wood that covered the wall cracked loudly as it was pried open. Soon his vision darkened as the person ran away from their pursuers deeper into what looked like a tunnel. As soon as he was shifted in the person's arms, who looked to be a boy, he could see the pale blue light that illuminated the end of the tunnel. However, it was too late for them to escape. They were surrounded, their pursuers found the exit before they could get away.

The last thing he saw was the young boy taking multiple hits to the back of his head and then being carried away. As tears formed in his eyes he was met face-to-face with the man who brought forth all of this pain and destruction. His heavily scarred face twisted in a grin that made him fear the worst even though he had no idea what it was.

**~Present/Forests of Sindria~**

His eyes opened abruptly as he woke up from his dream. He can still feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as adrenaline pumps through his body at the maximum. Once his vision adjusts to the glaring rays of the sun through the forest canopy he notices that he is being watched by Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin. All of three of them have a look of concern clearly written on their faces.

"Umm Masrur, are you okay?" Alibaba asked hesitantly, frowning even more when he noticed the bewildered look on the usually stoic Fanalis' face.

"You look like you had a nightmare." Aladdin added, with Morgiana nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine, I'm just confused. This is the fifth time this week that I've had the same dream. It's strange." Masrur told them as he sat up, trying to gather his thoughts on what this dream meant. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Strange? You've had the same nightmare before?" Aladdin wondered as they all sat down in front of him to listen.

"I've had that happen to me before. It was horrible." Alibaba said as he recalled the horrible nightmares he had after his visit to a particular brothel. He had been too scared to even walk in front of the place after that incident.

"Why don't you go talk to Miss Yam about it? Maybe she can help." Aladdin suggested with a smile.

Masrur knew that he meant well, but there was a large possibility that asking Yamraiha for help would make things worse. He might find himself stuck living in someone else's head if she got involved. He'd have to pass, at least on her. However, he nodded to the children as if he understood to ease their worries concerning him. He decided to cease his napping for the day and head back to the palace.

As he passed through the urban area of Sindria he noticed the familiar scents of Alibaba and the others tailing him.

"They're more worried than I thought they were." Masrur thought as he continued with them attempting to follow him in silence.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind himself to see that one of them had managed to bump into a pot that stood outside of a pottery shop. He could see the distress on their faces as they endlessly apologized for their mistake, while the owner of the shop displayed her displeasure. When he made eye contact with them they all laughed nervously under his gaze. He simply shook his head and proceeded on to the palace.

That is, until he bumped into someone, knocking the young man straight down to the ground. Now it was his turn to worry as he quickly reached down for him and helped him up. Not forgetting to help with wiping the dirt off his clothes that strangely covered him from head-to-toe.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Masrur explained as he helped the young man by picking up the bag that he had dropped. Although, he paid it no mind and brushed off the many apologies with a light hearted laugh.

"It's fine, it's fine. Mistakes happen. You're about as big as a friend of mine who I manage to bump into all of the time." The young man informed him with a cheerful smile on his face.

Now that his face was slightly uncovered Masrur had glimpse of his features. He had hair that was the shade of burning metal, and eyes that were dull in color comparison with a hint of blue that matched the sea. There was something about him that was familiar to the eyes of the Fanalis, but he couldn't quite put his hands on it. Soon another familiar smell made its way to his nose and he looked to the sky to see Judal flying towards the palace at a rapid speed. This couldn't be good.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was heading there to cause trouble for Sinbad. He could think about the identity of the mysterious young man later. Right now, he had to get to the palace before his "pursuers" made his small problem much bigger than what it was or before Judal could make a complete mess of the place with his antics.

"As long as you're sure." Masrur responded as he continued with the children running right alongside him as they raced to the palace. Hoping to get there before any damage could be done.

**~At The Palace~**

Back at the palace, Sinbad was working diligently on his mountain of scrolls while Ja'far watched over him closely. At least, he pretended like he was working hard on it. Because if he didn't he would face the wrath of his closest friend and adviser. There was a light knock at the door as an assistant popped her head in the room to inform Ja'far of something that needed his attention. He quickly left to handle the issue, but not without giving Sinbad a deadly glare as a warning. The King shivered as he could only imagine the terror that would be waiting for him if he decided to slack off.

Suddenly, he heard a small sound of metal as a circular object was thrown into the room, rolling to a stop right in front of his desk. A blinding flash of light exploded in an array of colors from the mysterious orb as Sinbad yelped frantically and ducked under his desk. However, the culprit didn't know that he had managed to dodge the assault. Playing along with the gag, he crept to the window and popped his head out of it to see a giggling Judal floating atop of his magic carpet. Sinbad swiftly pulled the material from under the Magi and watched him fall to the ground in shock.

"Serves you right." Sinbad yelled while laughing in triumph.

"I'll make you pay for that Sinbad!" Judal announced in anger that his prank failed.

"Why are you so mad at me? It's not my fault that you failed." Sinbad stated as he raised an eyebrow at the peeved trickster. He dodged as the Magi soared back up to the office window and shot off an ice spell at his feet.

"You ruined my fun, so now I'll ruin you." Judal roared as he grinned manically at the Sindrian King, preparing to shoot more ice spears at him.

"Wait!" Sinbad yelled, getting the Magi to freeze in his place.

"Look, I'd love to play with you today. But I have a lot I need to get done and I don't have time to get beaten into pulp by Ja'far." Sinbad groaned as he tried to reason with him.

"Isn't that cute, you're trying to cause less problems for your little assistant." Judal teased as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want to. But I'm not going to change my mind. So, what brings you to Sindria, Judal?" Sinbad expressed as he walked back to his desk to complete his duties.

"I came here to bother you. But I'm also babysitting a certain someone who I won't name. I don't want to be bothered with that creepy brat and that monster of his right now." Judal groaned in annoyance as he shuttered at the thought of the two.

"Hmm." Sinbad responded as the black-haired Magi prattled on.

But as he did so he thought about who this person could be. There was no way someone important from the Kou Empire would be in his kingdom without his knowledge. So maybe the mischievous black-haired boy had a friend. Before he knew it he had chuckled aloud at the thought of Judal actually having friend, which made the Magi stare at him in confusion.

"Have you fried your brain trying to read all of those scrolls? That laugh was something else." Judal questioned with a rare look of worry.

"No, I haven't. I'm concerned for your friend." Sinbad teased as he looked up at the others beet-red face.

"He is not my friend! I just like to be around him because he's interesting. Even when he's being a pain the neck I never get bored of him. Although, he can be a bit weird at times." Judal announced with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's what it means to be a friend, Judal. But I wonder what type of person he is. After all, he is friends with you. It can't get any weirder than that." Sinbad said as he fought to hold back his laughter.

As the Magi's embarrassment reaches a new height he is angered by the stupid king's teasing. Before Sinbad can even process what's going to happen he is brought back to reality by an ice spear being pierced straight through his desk. He stares at it wide-eyed and then slowly looks up to a fuming Judal. Just as quickly the door flies off of its hinges with Masrur emerging through the cloud of dust glaring at Judal.

"Hmph!" Judal huffed in irritation, but he backed off and flew out of the window without another word. Which was rare, especially for him.

Ja'far walked into the office moments later. As he scanned the room the first thing he noticed were the scattered scrolls, with some still falling back down all around him. Next, he spotted the large ice spear that pierced straight through Sinbad's desk and the floor beneath it. Behind said desk was a stunned Sinbad who peeked up at Ja'far in utter confusion and fear.

"It wasn't me, it was Judal." Sinbad explained as he sweated profusely at sight of seeing his adviser's growing rage.

"Siiinnnnbaaadddd." Ja'far growled slowly as he released his metal vessel and stalked towards his target.

"Wait, listen to me! Judal came here to bother me and I stopped him so I could finish. I only teased him a bit as we talked and then he got mad. I didn't think he would throw an ice spear at me!" Sinbad stammered as he tried to explain his part of the ordeal, crawling away from Ja'far as he did.

He managed to stop the seething anger that boiled inside of the former assassin. "Help me clean it up." Ja'far ordered as he glared down at him. "Yes." Sinbad replied as he scurried along while Ja'far put his metal vessel away to help the stupid king.

As night came around Sinbad is still fighting to stay awake to finish the remaining scrolls, with Ja'far close by ready to smack him with his shoe whenever he nods off. Meanwhile, the other generals and the kids were all having fun in the urban area of Sindria without a care. As for Judal and his friends, they were all riding on the carpet back home. Having seen what they needed to see, there was no purpose for them to stay in Sindria any longer. As the view of the bustling island faded in the distant only one in their little group looked back at the island as they disappeared into the night.

_**I hope you all liked my first chapter. As you can see this one is longer than what I used to write. At first, 1,000 words was all I could manage each chapter, now I can get 2,000 words without much issue at all. I feels so good when you can see and feel your progress. However, I seem to need more time to get everything planned, written, and checked before I submit anything. Oh well, see you next chapter!**_


End file.
